Blood Bond
by xgeexbabyx
Summary: Viktor belongs to Voldemort through the bond his grandfather had made with him.He leads a group of Death Eaters against the Golden trio but decides to betray his side when Hermione nearly dies.Through the Wizards debt, Hermione helps Viktor break the bond


**_A/N This is an A/U one chapter story. Enjoy_**

His heart pounded unsteadily as he ran with the teenaged girl in his arms.

She was unconscious when he had found her. Her two male companions had just left her there and had ran for their lives from what he had seen. They hadn't looked back once, except maybe the red haired one, but it had only been for a second.

He breathed uneasily as thoughts rushed into his head.

Viktor knew that the Death Eaters would kill him for this. He had betrayed them to save the life of one of the three who was set out to kill their lord. But did he care? No. He had always known that following the Dark Lord was wrong. But it was all in his families blood.

When the Dark Lord first came to be, he had made all of his earliest of followers vow a bond with him with their blood. Their blood was all his, so they were physically and technically his. So it was impossible for him to say 'No, I don't want to be a Death Eater'.

He heard a moan as he continued to run. Looked at the dirty bruised and cut faced girl, he found her returning to her proper state.

He turned around and switched paths, deciding to travel through the thick forest instead of the clear road. The clear road would be the end of the both of them, he knew that the Death Eaters would go there first.

As he took in a breath of air, he felt someone squeeze his arm where his biceps were.

"Harry... Ron..." the girl moaned with immense pain.

Viktor ran some more before Apparating off to one of his many mansions and homes. The one he Apparated to was located in the middle of no where in China. European Wizards hardly had any contact with the Asian Wizards, especially the Chinese, so Viktor knew that he and Hermione were going to be safe for a while until some one tipped them off, which he knew wasn't going to happen.

The Chinese didn't get along very well with the Europeans, especially the English so hearing the arrival of a few of them without permission would cause the Chinese Ministry of magic to get seriously angry and start a war with the English.

Hermione was English but the Chinese wouldn't mind. He was in good relations with them so if he brought an 'English' person over, it wouldn't matter as much. He just needed to pay them a couple of thousand galleons and a few signatures.

He Apparated into his room and walked over to his bed where he lay the girl. He conjured a towel and soaked it with warm water before cleaning up the girl's face.

"Where are you two going?" she moaned, eyes still closed, wincing. "Ron..."

Viktor cleaned up all of her cuts and used his wand to heal her bruises and other injuries. She looked better now but she still looked hurt.

He left the room for a short while to get her some hot soup and bread. When he came back to the room, he found her to be slowly waking up. He placed his tray of food onto his table and sat on his bed and watched her.

Hermione's eyes opened, and she held a frantic look on her face. She immediately reached for her wand and whipped it out pointing it at him. "You filthy Death Eater!" she hissed. "Just because I'm a girl and we're alone doesn't mean I can't defend myself!"

Viktor realized that he hadn't taken his mask off yet and slowly removed it. He saw the expression on Hermione's face soften, but was surprised and worried when her face creased into worry and confusion.

"Vi-Viktor?" she said in a quivery voice. "You're a Death Eater?"

"My parents and grandparents vere" he said. "So I am too. I have grovn up learning to become one. I am sorry I didn't tell you"

She suddenly glared. "You are sorry?" she spat out. "Do you know what you filthy Death Eaters have been doing to this country? There are people dying every now and then everywhere because of you people! How could you Viktor? I thought you were better! I thought you were different- Bet you enjoyed killing people like me- Go ahead, let's see you all tough now. Use the curse"

Viktor felt his heart feel hurt from her comment. He had never expected such a reaction from her though it was understandable. "I don't kill though" he said, barely audible.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did Voldemort rank you a leader? I recognize your mask. You were ordering a group of Death Eaters during the fight before I fainted from the hits"

He nodded. "I am his favorite. But I don't think I vill be any more after my team tells him vhat I have done"

"What have you done?" She asked, still holding the frustrated expression on her face. "Where is Harry and Ron?"

"Potter and Veasley ran off vhen they realized there vere too many of us" Viktor told her. "You got hit by Zabini after Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle fired at you with some spells. After that, the other half of the team hit you vith harmful spells. They vanted to torture you before they killed you. Potter and Veasley ran off because they knew they couldn't beat us vithout you"

"Th- They left me behind?" Hermione asked, her wand slowly lowering down. Her frustration had left her face and she suddenly looked extremely hurt.

Viktor nodded and wondered if there was an invisible tear forming in her eyes. She had the look of a crying person.

She suddenly raised her wand again and pointed it at him. The frustration was back. "What do you mean that you won't be Voldemort's favorite anymore? And where am I?"

"I knew that they vere going to rape then kill you" He answered. "I didn't vant them to and I debated vith myself before taking you and running off. I betrayed my team to safe your life. Ve are in China"

"China?" she said. Her face suddenly softened. "You risked your reputation and life for me?"

There was a moment of silence before Hermione dropped her wand. Her hands were trembling and so was her body. "And not even Harry... Or RON did it for me..."

She suddenly burst into tears of weakness and pain.

Viktor wondered if Hermione was dating the red haired boy. She sounded so emotional and full of love whenever she said his name. But being upset as she was right now, she sounded really hurt whenever she said his name.

He watched her as she cried and suddenly felt an urge to comfort her. He caught her just in time before she collapsed from pain and exhaustion and pulled her towards his chest.

Her head rested against his chest and he could feel her tears soaking up his shirt. They were unusually warm.

"Why did they leave me behind?" she whispered.

Viktor opened his mouth to answer but suddenly realized that she was asking herself the question.

"We've been best friends for six years... Been through everything together... I swore to Harry I would never leave him to die..." She took in a deep breath when she paused. "And RONALD... I thought he would stay with me... I thought he would save me... I thought that he loved me..."

Viktor caressed her hair in comfort as she continued to cry. Her arms were around his neck and he heard a sigh that sounded like a whimper- or was it the other way around?

Half an hour passed before she finally calmed down and stopped crying. She looked at him with red swollen eyes and wiped a dry tear away. "Thank you Viktor" she said. "For saving my life. I didn't deserve your kindness... The Death Eaters... Voldemort will kill you"

Viktor suddenly remembered that he belonged to the Dark Lord through his blood and felt dread suddenly catch him by the throat. He looked at Hermione and smiled weakly.

"Viktor? What's wrong?" she asked, still in his arms. "You don't look so good"

Viktor sighed and explained how he belonged to the Dark Lord through his blood and that he was physically his. Voldemort could do anything with him and would be able to find him any moment. The Death Eaters couldn't, but Voldemort could through the blood connection.

Hermione released herself from his arms and sat on his bed in thought. She was thinking hard and didn't seemed to be distracted by anything around her.

He was about to say something but was stopped when she raised her hand. So he sat down next to her and waited for her to finish thinking about whatever she was.

"Did you say you belonged to him through your blood?" she asked.

He nodded carefully.

"Did you do the vow or your father?"

"I did not. My father did not. But my grandfather did"

She creased her brows for a moment before a not so sure look took over. "I've read something about this before" she said. "I think I can help you"

Viktor was surprised. "Help me vith vhat?" he asked, wanting to make sure she was talking about what he was thinking about.

"I think that I can help you release yourself from the blood bond that you have with Voldemort" she said.

He smiled and felt relief sweep over him. He had never wanted to serve the Dark Lord and his chance had come. "I vould like that if you helped" he said. "How can you though?"

She positioned herself into a smart position and looked at him straight in the eyes with knowledge. "According to what I have read this is how it works..." she began. "Since it was just your grandfather who sworn himself a bond with his actual blood with whoever- who is Voldemort, he can never break off from it. Your father didn't do the bond but is his son, so he has little hope of getting released. But you, you're his grandchild and wouldn't have as much of a bond- and also, you didn't do the actual blood bond-"

"So I can just leave him?" he interrupted with excitement.

She shook her head with sudden worry. "It's not that simple" she said. "You didn't do the actual blood bond and you are the grandson of the one who did so the bond's not powerful. But to break off from it- according to the book- you have to find whatever Voldemort hates the most and also do the blood bond with him or her"

Viktor thought for a moment, trying to think of what the Dark Lord hated.

"Viktor? What does he hate apart from muggleborns?" Hermione asked.

He watched Hermione's caramel eyes for a moment before it hit him. "Marriage to a muggleborn" he whispered.

The two remained silent for a moment and just watched each other look at one another. Time was probably standing still and just watching them... watching each other.

"Marriage to a muggleborn" Hermione repeated, breaking the silence.

Viktor nodded uncomfortably.

Hermione sighed. "Viktor, do you really want to break yourself from the bond?"

He nodded adamantly. "I have alvays vanted to"

"You saved my life" Hermione said. "So I owe you mine... Wizard's debt... I can help you break yourself from the bond... curse more likely in my opinion"

Viktor stared at her. Was she willing to waste her life away with a marriage to him? A disgrace? "You vill marry me?" he asked before suddenly jolting up to a standing position. "But look at me! I'm a disgrace to this vorld! I'm the Dark Lord's servant... a disgrace... How vill marrying me break the curse? I don't vant you to vaste your life by being vith me..."

Hermione sighed. "First of all, Viktor" she said. "As you have said, the Dark- Voldemort hates Pureblood marriages to muggleborns... so if you do that with me, half of the bond will break. After that, you give your blood to me and you will belong to me. The bond will be broken and you will be bonded to me then. Also... wizarding marriage is unbreakable... it's my life I'm giving to you so my debt will be complete and made"

"Are you sure to do this?" he asked. "I don't know if I could give you my everything after our marriage- You don't deserve me. Also, I am thinking you are dating Veasley? That you love him? You von't be happy being vith me if your heart longs to another"

"Are you telling me that you don't want to break the bond with the snake now?" she asked ignoring his questions.

He shook his head. "HELL NO! I vant to break the bond!"

"Then let's get this done with"

"You are making a mistake in marrying me Hermione" he said. "I've spilled blood- pureblooded blood. You vill be marrying a dead man"

"I know you better than that Viktor" she said. "I know you will change"

Silence came for a moment as Viktor thought about everything that had just happened. His bond was going to be broken soon, and he was going to get married. What next after that? His current problems would be solved but what about the Dark Lord? Could Potter really finish him off?

He looked at Hermione and suddenly noticed how tired and torn she looked. She probably didn't want to marry him. After all he had done, who would? Also, she loved the red haired Veasley boy, she was ruining herself.

"Vhy do you vant to help me?" Viktor asked. "I'm no good"

"Because you saved my life and are risking yours" she said. "Harry and Ron didn't do it for me and probably never will"

Viktor suddenly felt guilty for reminding her of what her two best friends had done to her, leaving her behind. He walked over to her and gave her a hug, hoping to comfort her.

"Do you think Potter can finish Voldemort off?" he asked.

She shrugged lazily. "I hope so"

A few hours later, the two were married. They had done it the Chinese wizardry way which was pretty ancient. No kissing was involved so Viktor was glad. He was sure Hermione didn't want to.

He paid the Chinese Wizard a few hundred galleons and saw him off out of the door. He looked at Hermione who had changed back into her original clothes. "I'm sure you are regretting this now" he said, avoiding her eyes. "You belong to me now and have no choice of valking avay"

She shook her head at his first comment. "No. I owe you my life and he left me anyway, the coward. And yes, I belong to you"

A few minutes later, the bond had been performed and he lay on the floor holding onto his hand. It was burning furiously and felt as if it had caught on fire. Looking up at Hermione, she didn't seem to be hurting.

She dropped down to his level and kissed his burning hand with a worried look on her face. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"N-No" he muttered, not wanting to worry her. "Am fine. I am yours now"

**_A/N Done! Only one chapter. Hope you liked it. Flames and reviews are accepted_**


End file.
